Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind generators have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind generator typically includes wind turbine and a generator. The wind turbine typically includes a tower, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The generator is typically housed in the nacelle. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid. Further, wind generators are typically grouped together in a wind farm, and may be onshore or offshore.
Rotor blades for use in wind turbines are typically formed in a plurality of separate components, which are then connected together to form the rotor blade. For example, typically known rotor blades are formed in two components—a first component, or half-shell, that includes the pressure side, and a second component, or half-shell, that includes the suction side. These two half-shells are then connected together, typically at the leading edge and the trailing edge by a glue or other suitable bonding material, to form the rotor blade.
Rotor blades formed in this manner, however, may suffer from a variety of disadvantages. For example, the joint locations at which the half-shells or other components are connected together are typically weak and prone to cracking or otherwise failing during operation, and are thus considered potential failure points on the rotor blade, limiting the operational parameters of the rotor blade.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for forming rotor blades are desired in the art. For example, methods and apparatus for forming rotor blades that allow a rotor blade to be formed as a single part, thus eliminating potential failure points caused by connecting of multiple components together, would be desired.